Valentine's Day
by Star Burton
Summary: Random bunch of openings that had endings but where lost in my mind.  xD  Anywho, you can use them if you wish, but just mention you got them from me, Star Burton.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men

(So I wanted to do something for Valentine's Day; sue me . )(NOT LITERALLY) **AN: **that was done in 2007, lol. LONG way back, never got to posting it, so heck, why not? And holy crap, it's so freakin' sappy I'm disgusted with myself. xDDD

The snow fell lightly on Rogue's balcony. She sighed; watching the mist that escaped her lips. She hated this day. Everyone walked around in the arms of someone else, kissed, hugging, snuggling, or doing some other affectionate thing. Valentine's Day proved to be able to harden her mood every year; her inability to touch always seemed to manifest the most on this day. Thankful that she had graduated from high school and wouldn't have to go threw the day around people; Rogue closed her eyes and let her head drop as she leaned on the railing. The cold had finally numbed her, closing off most emotional feeling. Of course, she could always heat herself up with Magma's power. She had gotten control of her powers last night, though she wasn't sure how. All she knew was that she had accidentally touched Kitty last night and not absorbed her. Fortunately, Kitty had been asleep. Rogue still wasn't sure if it was reality or a dream. She had been telling herself that it was a dream all day, and it was beginning to pay off, slowly etching its way into her mind. Rogue felt a coat on her bear shoulders and a husky voice followed.

"Now what's a _belle femme _like y' doin' out wit no man on a day like today?"

"Ya forget, Remy, that Ah'm untouchable."

"_Non, non, Chere_. Don' lie t' Remy. He saw y' touch de Cat last night."

Rogue opened her eyes. "So it wasn't a dream…." she muttered to herself.

"_Oui, Chere_, it was real."

Rogue stood up, still not turning toward the Cajun.

"Alright, Swampy, what do ya want?"

"Just t' spend de lovely day with his _Cherie_."

Rogue waited for the anger to rise, for the hate to flare, for the feeling of betrayal to crawl into her veins. But it didn't.

"Cut out the Empathy, Remy." Rouge heard a snicker from behind.

"So now y' go blaming de Empathist for y'r true feelings."

Rogue put up mental blocks and waited for the rush. Nothing.

"See?"

Rogue felt a pair of arms encircle her shoulders and pull her close to a warm body. She breathed in deeply. The smell of spices and cigarettes filled her nostrils. She leaned into him, savoring the moment.

"Ah guess it wouldn't be too bad."

- (' . ') -

Kitty walked down the sidewalk toward the park. She wanted to see it covered in snow, the white glisten in the sunlight.

"Hey Kitty."

Kitty turned to see a boy with dirty brown hair approach her.

"Hey Lance. Whatchya doin'?"

"Actually, I was looking for you."

"You were?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you would like to go out for lunch or something."

"Um, yeah, sure, like, totally!" Kitty stammered. "But let's, like, go to the park first. It's really pretty when it snows."

"Okay." Lance replied, taking Kitty's hand, causing her to blush. This Valentine's Day was going to be interesting.

- (' . ') -

Amanda was sitting on her bed when her parents entered the room.

"Amanda, we'd like to talk to you."

She nodded and her mother sat down on her bed while her father stood above her.

"Amanda, we'd like to apologize about the way we acted at Kurt." her father began.

"Yes, we've noticed all the good deeds that the X-men have been doing on the news lately, and we think we judged him too quickly." her mother continued.

"So basically what we're trying to say is that it's okay that you're still dating Kurt."

Amanda looked puzzled at her parents. "You mean, you knew?"

"Oh yes, parents are good at snooping." he mother grinned.

_BAMF_

"Amanda, are vou –" the blue, fuzzy arrival, aka Kurt, spotted Amada's parents. Kurt's face turned red under his fur, giving him a purplish tent. The Seftons laughed at his reaction.

"So, where would you be talking our daughter for Valentine's Day?"

- (' . ') -

"Okay, Jean, I want you to close your eyes." Scott instructed his red head girlfriend, guiding her to a table outside of a restaurant. It was lightly dusted with snow, a candle glowing in the center.

"Here we are." Jean opened her eyes to the scene.

"Oh gosh, Scott, it's wonderful!"

"I'm glad you like it." he said, grinning. A waiter came up as they sat down; handing them menus.

"I'll be with you in a moment." he said, and then walked off. Jean looked at the cover of the menu and gasped.

"Scott! This is the most expensive restaurant in town!"

"The best for the best." he said with a smile.

- (' . ') -

Wanda walked out into the snow. It sprinkled the ground, covering the trees in powder. She watched it fall in front of her and land at her feet. The ground twinkled like a million stars, entrancing Wanda in its glow.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Todd said, standing beside her.

"Yeah." she answered softly.

He looked up at her. He decided to take a chance.

"It's not the only thing beautiful out here." he said, taking her hand. He expected her to flip out and throw him twenty miles. Instead, she looked down at him and smiled. Maybe he had a chance.

- (' . ') -

And… that out be it. suck up, u romance lovers. xDDD srry, no more, unless I'm BEGGED or something… lol


End file.
